Cole (Lego Ninjago) VS Tremor
Cole VS Tremor is a what if? Death Battle Description These two have the power of earth at their disposal and just so happen to be ninjas. But which one will walk away alive? Beginning Wiz: There are many elements in the fictional world, like fire, wind, water, and then there's earth. Boomstick: Earth is basically able to control dirt, rocks and stuff you see on the ground, and these two are masters of it. Wiz: Cole, the earth ninja from Ninjago Boomstick: And Tremor, the earth ninja from Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Cole Wiz: Cole was just an average man until one day he climbed the top of a mountain and met Sensei Wu. Boomstick: Wu was like "Hi bitch, ready to become my earth ninja?" and that's how it all began! Wiz: Cole eventually became friends with the rest of the ninjas, and he had mastered the earth. He also had became the leader of the group eventually. Boomstick: Cole's main weapon is the Scythe of Snakes, which is a cool looking scythe he should sell.. Wiz: (Quickly) The Scythe of Snakes was created by the master of Spinjitzu. I'm not kidding what I just said. Boomstick: Ugh! Why is there got to be sucky names for martial arts styles. First the Saikyo Arts, now this. Wiz: Anyway, the Scythe can cause a mini earthquake and can shoot fireballs at its foes. Next, there's the staff Cole wields. Boomstick: The Golden Staff is often used to weaken Cole's foes before he uses the Scythe to finish them off. Not much is known, other than acting like a staff you'd see someone like Donatello use! Wiz: He can also use Spinjitzu and spin in a circle, causing a hurricane of earth at his foes. Boomstick: And like our friend Shao Kahn can transform into, Cole can transform into the Earth Dragon! The Earth Dragon is Cole's most powerful attack and can summon rocks and earth at the foes. Wiz: If the Dragon is near a mountain, then it can also create tornados. It can also fly, but not for long. Boomstick: Yeah, about 1 minute perhaps? Wiz: Speaking of flaws, Cole is also the dumbest member of the group, even dumber than Jay. Boomstick: But despite being a LEGO, Cole is actually pretty strong. Cole: We're a team. It's time to start acting like one. Tremor Wiz: Tremor is one of Kotal Kahn's many minions in Mortal Kombat X. His origin is unknown, but it is for sure he isn't a good guy. Boomstick: Well, any ninja in MK isn't good...except Sub-Zero. Wiz: Tremor can shoot three fireballs at once, and can summon the earth in plenty of different ways. Boomstick: He can throw people around, toss rocks at people, or cause an earthquake! He can also shield himself with the power of earth, similar to Gaara. Wiz: He can drop rocks from somewhere as well, and roll rocks at people like bowling balls. Boomstick: You got to be kidding! This dude just dropped the ball! Wiz: He can actually create anything out of sand that isn't a dragon or something big. He could create like a fist punch or a wall. Boomstick: And speaking of walls, he can protect himself for a few seconds with a fire shield, gold shield, or crystal shield. He can also summon spikes from the ground as well. Wiz: Has this guy really done anything? I mean, his first and last appearance was MKX as a DLC character? Boomstick: Well, if you put it that way, he's literally just Toph with a ninja costume. Kung Lao: Tremor Tremor: Trying to impress me? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Jay: Hey guys, what did Humpy Dumpty's girlfriend say after he told her a joke? You crack me up! Kai: Didn't you say this joke last night? Zane: You really need to shut up, Jay. Cole: Guys, no need to fight. Suddenly three sand made spikes come in through the door and kill Kai, Zane and Jay. Cole turns around and sees a brownish ninja enter the dojo. Tremor: Now that you are alone, you shall become my apprentice. Cole: I don't know you and when did we come up with agreement. And besides, you killed my friends, you weirdo! Tremor: It appears I have wasted my time. I shall kill you for wasting two days of my life. Cole: As like I care! FIGHT! Tremor shoots three fireballs from his hand at Cole, who dodges and pulls out his Scythe. He stomps the ground, causing an earthquake, knocking Tremor back. Tremor: Pretty good for a teenager. Tremor then creates sand under Cole's feet, trapping Cole. Tremor: But it's time to die. Tremor then shoots fireballs at Cole, but Cole uses his Spinjitzu and escapes the hands. Cole then leaps at Tremor and kicks him in the face. Tremor shoots some fireballs, but Cole stabs Tremor with his Scythe, hurting the ninja. Tremor: I shall destroy you! Tremor then fires a volley of sand at Cole, who flips over them and kicks Tremor. Tremor catches Cole's leg and tosses him around before throwing him off the cliff. Tremor: He should be dead now. Cole: SPINJITZU! Tremor then sees Cole spin like a tornado towards him. Tremor shoots fireballs at the tornado, but it doesn't do anything, so the ninja is sucked in. He is then launched out and hits the dojo hard. Cole: Do you give up, scoundrel? Tremor then reveals both of his hands and creates a tomb over Cole's body. He then laughes at Cole's trapped body, but sees Cole escape easily. Cole then pulls out his staff and bonks Tremor with it. Cole: You suck at fighting, you know that? Tremor, insulted by this, threw a sand punch at Cole, hurling Cole back. Cole: Enough of this. Time to become the Earth Dragon! Cole starts growing bigger and he then becomes the Earth Dragon. Tremor screams in fear and tries shooting fireballs at it, but it doesn't do anything. Tremor: Activate Crystal shield! The shield protects Tremor from the Earth Dragon's earth attacks, but it eventually wares off. Cole: Any last words? Tremor: I will never die! Cole: Too late. Cole steps on Tremor, but Tremor uses the last of his sand power to stop the stomp. Cole pushes the Dragon back, but it sees it start to spin around like crazy. Tremor: Not this again. Tremor then tries to outrun the tornado, but this time it was too much for Tremor's body and it is strong enough to break Tremor's body in half, with weird sand blood spilling everywhere. Cole: I better tell Sensei Wu about the death of my friends. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: WHAT! How did a LEGO beat a Mortal Kombat Ninja? Wiz: Easy. This battle was pretty close, but Cole's abilities far outclassed what Tremor could do. Boomstick: Yeah, I admit, Tremor did have some cool abilities up his ninja sleeve, and could hold Cole's base form back, but the Dragon Form proved too much for him. Wiz: And considering that Tremor was slower, dumber and had no experience outside of the MKX tournament, while Cole has been kicking ass for about 4 seasons, it's no secret Tremor was outmatched. Boomstick: Looks like Cole made Tremor Ninjago Wiz: The winner is Cole Trivia *This is the third time a MK character loses, the first two being Scorpion VS Akuma and Ryu VS Sub-Zero *This is the first time a Ninjago character appears in Shrek-it's battles. *This is also the first Ninjago character to win on Shrek-it's battles. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015